The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion engines, and more specifically to estimating peak pressure values in a combustion engine.
Combustion engines typically combust a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like, and use the corresponding expansion of high temperature and pressure gases to apply a force to certain components of the engine (e.g., piston disposed in a cylinder) to move the components over a distance. Each cylinder may include one or more valves that open and close in conjunction with combustion of the carbonaceous fuel. For example, an intake valve may direct an oxidant such as air into the cylinder. A fuel mixes with the oxidant and combusts (e.g., ignition via a spark) to generate combustion fluids (e.g., hot gases), which then exit the cylinder via an exhaust valve.
The peak firing pressure (PFP) over multiple engine cycles, otherwise referred to as the peak pressure values (PPVs) of an engine may affect how an engine control unit (ECU) controls an engine. Typically, the PFP is measured by an in-cylinder pressure sensor. These pressure sensors can be expensive and fragile when exposed to the harsh conditions inside a cylinder. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to be able to estimate or determine the peak pressure values of a combustion engine without the use of in-cylinder sensors.